


Five Times Jo Didn't Hook Up With Sam Winchester

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jo ran away to college in California.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jo Didn't Hook Up With Sam Winchester

Jo ran away to college in California. Well. 'Ran away' is perhaps a bit strong, since unlike John Winchester, Ellen Harvelle encouraged the idea of college for her child, but there are reasons Jo chose San Jose State University for her study of business and not a school closer to home. It happens that there was a grand-scale party in Sunnyvale (...yes, Jo has seen _Buffy_ , and Sunnydale has a D in it) in 2004. Jo thinks she may have seen this epic slice of beefcake there. She's not sure. She was pretty smashed.

'Hi, nice to meet you, my dad just died' is really not the time to attempt to hook up with anyone.

Neither is 'hi, good to see you again, hey did you know it's your dad's fault my dad is dead?'.

(Let's just...not mention the whole incident in Duluth. It doesn't count anyway. Sam wasn't steering.)

Jo ran into Sam this one time after Dean died, and she'd have been up for comfort sex, but he had this brunette chick riding shotgun, and Jo didn't want to interfere with that. Sam was getting comforted, is the point.

If Jo had known Sam was going to split with Dean after the not-demons, she'd have invited Sam to ride with her and Mom. And then made Mom get another motel room, ideally in another motel.

(Jo wonders sometimes, what would have happened if.)


End file.
